Justice League Forever (CDCAU)
Justice League Forever is an animated movie based on the DC characters the Justice League. The movie eventually led to the rest of the CDCAU, taking place five years before any of the shows. Cast *Nolan North as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Troy Baker as Bartholomew "Barry" Allan/The Flash *Grey DeLisle as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman *Bryce Papenbrook as Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern *Kevin Michael Richardson as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Patrick Seitz as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *David Faustino as Steven "Steve" Trevor *Michael Leon Wooley as Uxas/Darkseid *Dee Bradley Baker as Desaad *Steve Blum as Steppenwolf *Michael C. Hall as Glorious Godfrey *John DiMaggio as Kalibak Plot Two thousand years in the past, warriors, amazons, aliens and magical beings come together to fight off an invasion of Apokoliptians. Four people, members of each race, come together and destroy a metal box which was letting the Apokoliptians in. Perfectly timed, as Darkseid and his elite where just about to step in to our world. Two thousand years later, Batman is in Metropolis to clear his name after a news reporter claims that a mysterious man in black who has been terrorizing the city is him. However, while searching for the real culprit, he has his first face to face encounter with Superman, who wants to put Batman behind bars. The two end up fighting, but as it turns out Batman had planned for this and makes Superman follow him to a rooftop which has spot lights on it. Batman activates the lights, revealing they mimic Red Sun radiation, which takes away Superman's powers. The two then slug it out for a bit before Batman gains the upper hand, pinning Superman to the ground before revealing he knows Clark's real name, meaning he's on Clark's side as he hasn't revealed Clark's identity to the public. However, just to feel like he's even with Batman, Clark X-Rays through his mask finding out Batman is Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile in space, Green Lantern is fighting off flying monsters who are trying to kill him. Luckely, the Martian Manhunter shows up and eradicates them all. Hal claims that killing should be a last resort, with Manhunter replying that him killing the attackers isn't their biggist concern, claiming that a god is coming to kill them all and that he knows because the last time the flying monsters, "Parademons" as Manhunter calls them, came to Earth a war broke out. However, Hal doesn't believe him and flies back to Earth as Manhunter stares in to the distance before following Hal. Back on Earth, Princess Diana of Themyscira and Steve Trevor are attempting attempting diplomacy with the USA, but it isn't going well as Diana has only been in the US for about two months and is still very new. Half way through the meeting one of the people there suddenly gets up and attempts to assassinate the President. Diana manages to stop them, with the assassin pulling out a strange remote, which he uses to call a Parademon that picks him up and flies off. Steve asks the President what he thinks of Diana, with the President saying he'll think whatever she wants him to think if she stops the assassin. Diana smiles, waving goodbye to Steve as she chases after the Parademon. Once Diana leaves, the Flash, out of nowhere, shows up claiming he'll save them, only to realize everyone's safe. Feeling awkward, he runs off again. Superman and Batman are speaking with each other about the man in black, when, out of nowhere, the man in black shows up. The two team up to take him on, managing to defeat him. They take off the man in black's mask, revealing him to have grey skin. He knocks the both of them off before beginning to rip off some of his armor, bulking up with each peace removed until he is a massive hulking beast, who introduces himself as Kalibak. He is ready to fight once again, but suddenly a loud noise is heard in the distance and Kalibak leaves. However, as he does Bruce throws a Battracer on to him. Later, a pale man with a red cloak is holding a small device that is making the noise Kalibak heard. He is waiting for them with another man with yellow skin, named Steppenwolf, when both Kalibak, the assassin (whose name is Glorious Godfrey) and his Parademon show up demanding to know what the man wants, revealing his name to be Desaad. Desaad simply claims that "it's time", with the three instantly knowing what he means, with Kalibak claiming that it is time for his father to rise. Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and the Flash then run in to each other. They all recap what's happened very quickly, realizing their situations are very similar. Martian Manhunter then shows up, once again claiming that a god is coming to wipe then out. However, this time he sends a telepathic vision of the war from two thousand years ago, which forces the heroes to believe him. When Darkseid is brought up, Batman begins describing him. When questioned how he knows this, Batman simply points as a large portal has opened up in the sky, which has a massive star ship coming out of it, with Darkseid being on top of the ship. Darkseid then speaks, revealing he sent his son and his uncle to Earth to cause chaos as a distraction from their actual plan: to free him, before demanding the world leaders surender to him. Steppenwolf, Desaad, Kalibak and Glorious Godfrey are then revealed to also be on the ship, as Darkseid refers to them as his elite. Darkseid then begins to open more portals, with ships and Parademons coming out of all of them. After seeing this, the heroes decide to team up and begin taking on the invaders themselves. While doing so, Barry and Bruce meet Aquaman, who is riding a giant sea beast that is devouring Parademons. The two have a short meeting, where a Parademon is ready to kill Batman, only for Aquaman to summon a shark that bursts out of the ocean and eats the Parademon before falling back in to the ocean. After seeing this, the heroes decide that Aquaman may be of use to their team. Aquaman then begins summoning all the sea creatures he can to defeat the Parademons, while Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Manhunter fight Parademons mid air. During all of this, Superman is flying through ships, crashing them and blowing them up. After seeing all of this, Darkseid orders his elite to kill the heroes. Kalibak takes on Superman with Steppenwolf takes on the rest of the heroes by himself, while Desaad uses the ship to fire a large beam that he attempts to use to blow up buildings, but Superman, ignoring Kalibak, jumps in the way of the laser, taking all of its force to save the buildings and the people inside as the city is evacuated. He manages this, but he is in such a weakened state that Glorious Godfrey uses his powers to take control of Superman's mind. The heroes struggle against Steppenwolf for quite some time, but eventually gain the upper hand, with Wonder Woman pointing a sword at the now brused and beaten Steppenwolf, who ends up passing out. However, after this the mind controlled Superman shows up and begins attacking the heroes. The Flash tries to ask Superman why he's doing this, but Godfrey then shows up and reveals what he did. Not wanted to harm a friend, Flash goes after Godfrey, only for Superman to slap him in to a building. Lantern is punched so hard his ring deactivates, Wonder Woman's sword is completely broken, and Superman attempts to crush Manhunter's head. However, Batman then throws himself off a building, which breaks Superman out of the mind control as he saves Batman's life. Lantern questions his logic, with Batman revealing that Superman has enough will power to fight the mind control, he just needed an extra push to snap him out of it. Superman then knocks out Godfrey, only for Kalibak to show up. He attempts to sneak attack Superman, only for Superman to knock him out. Desaad, realizing all of the elite but him have been defeated, tries to speak with Darkseid. However, Darkseid raises his hand to tell Desaad to stop talking before jumping off of the ship and landing on the road, creating a massive crater. As the smoak clears, Darkseid lists off the different thing the heroes have done so far before ending his speech by saying that now he's mad. Flash, Lantern, Manhunter, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Superman all attempt to take on Darkseid, but he defeats them all. After this, Clark and Bruce have a conversation where Bruce says that he knows Clark takes on giant enemies by himself all of the time, and that Bruce does as well, but that this time he may need help to defeat Darkseid. Clark wipes blood off of his face and nods, as he calls on the heroes. He gives a speech to them all, more or less saying that a part they are strong but together they are even stronger. This inspires the heroes he agree to work together to defeat Darkseid. As Darkseid begins to walk away, Wonder Woman and Batman, weilding a large, pointy peace of the road stab it in to Darkseid's eye, with Green Lantern hitting Darkseid with a will power train. Darkseid attempts to get back up, but a kraken that Aquaman calls Topo grabs Darkseid before throwing him extremely high in to the air, where Manhunter uses laser vision to force Darkseid back to the ground. Darkseid once again tries to get back up, but the Flash runs around him so fast Darkseid is unable to breath. All the heroes then stare at Darkseid as Superman walks up and punches Darkseid so hard that he bursts right through his own ship, which then crashes. Desaad, who managed to survive, then finds Darkseid, who at this point doesn't have any armor left, only wearing a pair of trousers. Desaad thinks Darkseid is dead, but he once again gets back up, with barely anything left in him. He tries to fight, but Superman begins punching him over and over again, with each punch Darkseid taking a step backwards. During this, Desaad pulls out a metal box, which Wonder Woman takes. She finds out it can open portals, and opens one right behind Darkseid. He is being sucked it, but manages to hold on. Superman then walks up to Darkseid, saying that Darkseid endangered many people, probably killed many more, and hurt his friends. Darkseid asks for Mercy, but Superman claims he doesn't have any left for him as he punches Darkseid in to the portal, forcing him back to Apokolips. The Parademons then realize their leader is no longer on Earth and begin flying back through the portals, which Wonder Woman closes when all the Parademons are gone. After all of this, Darkseid's elite are taken away by the government, who decide to put them in Stryker's Island, a newly built prison for super villains. The heroes are then awarded medals by the President, who then asks them if they have a team name. Flash claims they are called the Super Seven, the President and the rest clearly aren't big fans of that name, so Superman claims that Flash meant the Justice League. The President still isn't that big of a fan, but calls them that anyway. Category:DC Comics Category:Movies